Convergent (Divergent final book) fanmade ending
by HGRebels
Summary: This is just a short chapter about how the final Divergent book (which has rumored to be called Convergent) could end.


I love Divergent and Insurgent and can't wait for the third/final book. I've heard rumours about it being called _'Convergent'_ but I don't know if that's true. This fanfic is of how I think the final Divergent book could end. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

I open my eyes as the darkness fades and wipe my sweaty palms on my trousers. I look up to see Tori staring back down at me with a worried look in her eyes. "Beatrice" she says, biting her lip. "Your results were inconclusive." I look back at her with a puzzled glare. Why is she telling me this? I already know. She told me when I did my aptitude test. "Typically, each stage of the simulation eliminat-"

"Eliminates one or more of the factions but I only ruled out two. Blah blah blah" I interrupt her. "You've told me this before Tori." Tori shakes her head and puts her hand on my shoulder. She opens her mouth to talk but stops herself, cupping her hands round her face. This worries me. "Tori?" I ask. She removes her hands from her face and firmly places them back on to my shoulder, looking me in the eyes. She finally speaks and what she tells me rings in my ears over and over again. "Beatrice. You've been in a simulation the whole time."

It can't be true. I don't believe it. The past few months I've witnessed, Tobias, my parents dying, the outside world. All a lie. I don't move for a good ten minutes, reflecting on the life I had that was all just a dream. Tori doesn't speak during my silence. She starts to get up. "Stop!" I shout, grabbing on to her arm. "How could you do this?" I ask, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"I had to Beatrice. The test wasn't working so I had to make it more real. I didn't want to believe you were Divergent.

"So everything was made up? Every…one?" I say. She knows I'm thinking about Tobias.

"No. Not the people. I used real people I have met doing these aptitude tests and everyone I know that lives in Dauntless. The scenarios were completely made up. But still you show no sign of just one faction. You are Divergent" she explains. I nod, not up for talking anymore. "I guess I don't need to explain what it means to be Divergent. You know by now" Tori continues. I shake my head. I know what it means to be Divergent. It means that I could be killed. She sighs, knowing what she did was wrong. It felt so real. "You can go now" she mutters. I quickly get out of the chair, shuffling to the door. "I'm sorry" Tori shouts after me.

"Sorry's not good enough" I say, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind me.

It's the day of the choosing ceremony. I climb into the bus, sitting in a seat as Caleb flops down beside me. We don't say a word the entire trip. He doesn't know what I know. If everything that happened turns out to be true, he picks Erudite and gives Jeanine information about my aptitude tests. I feel cold being even near him. The bus draws to a holt and we scramble off, heading towards the big building. Inside I begin to walk up the stairs, knowing the elevator will be full and my parents will give their place to some Amity's like in the simulation. They did. I'm out of breath when I reach the stop of the twenty flights of stairs. I look around at the Choosing Ceremony. Everything is the same. Everything. I begin to go and sit but my mother grabs hold of my arm. "I love you" she whispers in my ear, holding me tight against her chest. "No matter what." She lets go and walks over to father as they head to their seats. We sit in alphabetical order. Everything seems like a blur. Marcus does his speech, Jack Tucker betrays Dauntless as he picks Candor, Caleb chooses Erudite. Every Abnegation whisper to each other and glare across the room at the faction that has become their enemy. Marcus hushes them. I cup my face with my hands, knowing what's coming next. "Beatrice Prior" Marcus calls. I walk up to the bowls, slowly, thinking of what I should do. I could change my fate. I could pick Abnegation over Dauntless. I get to the bowls are stare at Marcus. I can't look at him anymore without feeling hate. "You're disgusting, you know that?" I spit at him, quietly so nobody can hear. He looks puzzled. He hands me the knife and I brace myself, touching the blade to my palm. I run the blade along my hand, slicing it through my skin. I gasp. It hurts more than the first time. Blood trickles down my arm, hitting the floor. I hold my arm out, leading it towards the Abnegation stones. I can feel the whole of my faction hold their breath. I shake my head. My blood falls onto the burning coals and every faction lets out a gasp. I guess I'm a born Dauntless after all.

I feel like I'm going through bad Déjà vu. You know when you feel as though you've done everything before? Which I had, in my aptitude test. The train is coming and I know what to do. I start jogging sideways and launch myself in to the car we were running against. I struggle to get up. I guess I'm not such a natural in real life. A girl pulls me up. Christina. "You all right?" she asks. I look at her dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair. I smile.

"I am now" I laugh. look around and everybody is here. Will. Al. Molly. I even feel happy to see Peter again. After a while someone shouts, "they're jumping!" and we all get ready to join. I hold on to Christina's hand and we leap off the car and land on our sides on solid ground. We both laugh. I hear that ear piercing wail again as my chest pumps, knowing what it is. Rita, I think her name was, is screaming, staring down at the dead girl below us. I walk away. I could have saved that girl, I knew it was coming. I could have stopped her from jumping in the wrong place. I take a deep breath. "I am selfish, I am brave" I whisper to myself. Max introduces himself as one of the leaders of our 'new faction.' He explains that we have to jump off the ledge to get to the compound entrance. No one stands forward to go first. I roll my eyes and walk up to the edge and look down. It's dark. Everyone mutters and laughs. "A stiff!" someone shouts. "A stiff, the first to jump? That's preposterous!" I quickly turn round and glare at the person who said it. Molly.

"I don't see you volunteering to go first big nose" I spit. She looks away from me and shuffles herself back beside her two friends. I take off my grey t-shirt, revealing only a grey vest underneath. I throw it behind me. I look down and close my eyes. I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump. The cold air runs through me. I feel alive. I feel brave. I feel… Dauntless. I hit the net at the bottom and hear cheers coming from beside me. Hands stretch out to me at the edge of the net so I grab the first one I can reach. I look at the person who's arm this belongs to. He is a young man who has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows. His eyes are blue and his hair is dark, almost black. Tobias.


End file.
